Its Never Too Late
by Lizzie-Parker17
Summary: What would have happened if Alex wasn't dead, but Liz and Kyle left Roswell anyways? Read to find out! Tess lovers turn away. She is a shrew in this one!


Author: Lizzie_Parker17 or Brittany  
  
Email: Brittanyh60@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: pg-13.for now (wink wink nudge nudge)  
  
Category: CC eventually, but the beginning is with different people though!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Roswell except for a few tapes the books and other memorabilia, but if I did Mr Parker would not be trying to screw up Max and Liz's relationship.haven't they been through enough?  
  
Authors note: Hey everybody this is Brittany. This is my first long fic so be gentle. Feedback is encouraged J This was a challenge from Alieboba.  
  
1) Post- It's too late and It's too bad  
  
2) Liz did leave for Sweden (for a trip for something) and Kyle went with her and they don't come back  
  
3) Alex is alive and kickin'  
  
4) Max and Tess are together. They had sex but NO baby!  
  
5) Everyone knows where Liz and Kyle are, how they are doing, etc. Except Max and Tess.  
  
6) Liz and Kyle didn't come back because...(something alien related) they were needed.  
  
7) About a year or two after they leave the gang goes to see a movie and surprise, surprise Liz plays the leading lady in a trailer.  
  
8) A week or whatever later, Max and Michael are shooting hoops or something in the park when they hear someone at the court next to them. Low and behold it is Kyle, Liz, her boyfriend (Think a Paul Walker type), and Kyle's girlfriend Serena (Duh!). They are both aliens...  
  
8)The rest is up to you....  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue - Albuquerque airport  
  
The airport was crowded, but to Liz Parker and Kyle Valenti they were completely alone. Each one lost deep in their own thoughts. They were here to get away; they needed to get away, from Roswell, from aliens, but mostly from Max and Tess. They were haunting their dreams every night, the image of them together constantly playing in their minds.it was driving them both crazy.  
  
Kyle looked over towards the gate and sighed.still not boarding. He smiled to himself, not that it would make much difference where he was, he would still be thinking about her, about them. It was kinda funny that they were escaping Roswell, their home, but not who they were escaping Roswell from. 'Fate had a sick sense of humor' he thought to himself. Then he couldn't contain it any longer and he started to laugh. He was sick he knew it. He should be crying right now, he should be sitting back wondering how great his life would have been if it wasn't for Max Evans. What was so great about him anyways I mean he is an alein for goodness sake, and yet somehow he had managed to take away the two most important women in his life. He continued to laugh, and he laughed harder  
  
Liz came out of her trance when she heard Kyle  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
Kyle looked at her and continued to laugh. Liz didn't understand, she didn't see the humor in it. She was to caught up in Max.  
  
"Kyle.Kyle stop laughing"  
  
He looked at her as if she was crazy and continued before turning away. Liz looked at Kyle and she was starting to get seriously freaked out.the look on his face was almost frightening. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"For gods sake Kyle stop fucking laughing" Liz screamed as she reached out and slapped his face.  
  
Kyle felt the sting on his face and stopped abruptly. He looked at Liz he could tell what she was thinking she thought he was crazy. He didn't blame her he was beginning to think that too. Her eyes were pleading with him to be ok. Her face softened a bit and he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes 'No' he told himself as he tried his best to keep from crying he turned away from Liz to try and hide it.  
  
Liz saw him turn away, she knew what he was fighting, she had fought it too. It was a losing battle. She moved from her seat beside him to kneel down if front of him.  
  
"Kyle I need you to talk to me ok? Listen we are both in this thing together.alright? You and me." Her eyes locked with his until the damn broke inside of him. He had lost just like she had.  
  
Kyle felt the first tear slide down his face. He pulled Liz up into a hug, and buried his head in her hair as the tears begin to come more freely. He hadn't cried yet, he was being strong for Liz up until this point. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through, she must have been having an even harder time than he was. He knew she was crazy about Max. He of all people knew how much she loved him...which made him hate max even more. He had stolen Liz's heart away from him then crushed it.  
  
Liz was in shock she had never seen him cry before. In the week that had passed since they saw them that night she had cried dozens of times. She had cried so hard she shook, cried until she had no strength left...no tears left to shed. But Kyle never did he just held her, stroking her hair, and letting her cry in his arms. She had begun to believe that it didn't effect him at all, that seeing Tess with Max didn't tear him up as much as it did her. Liz understood now it was all an act. Kyle had put up his "stonewall" as Michael called it. Thankfully Kyle was not as good at this technique as Michael was.  
  
Kyle held onto Liz until his tears stopped and he calmed down, then pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz.I don't know what came over me."  
  
He was silenced by Liz's hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Shhhh Its ok Kyle. Remember were in this together." Liz said as she smiled and he felt a little better.  
  
Liz was his best friend she had always been there for him, even after the breakup even if she didn't know it. And she could always make him feel better, but he still felt a little better than a peice of crap.  
  
He sighed and buried his head in his hands running his fingers through his brown hair  
  
"Its just.how could they do that to us Liz? How could they.I mean tess sure we all knew she was after him...but Max..." his voice trailed off  
  
"I know he loved you Liz."  
  
He saw Liz look down at her hands then back up to him  
  
"I know he did Kyle, but I don't know why he did it. Maybe he was just trying to get back at me for what he thinks we did" Liz answered solemnly then it started again...everything that had happened that night.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Kyle.do you really think it is necessary to go to the observatory?" Liz sighed "I mean I have a telescope!"  
  
"Oh come on Liz. I need an A on this assignment or I am gonna fail Astronomy. This project needs to kick ass"  
  
"Fine. Ok. You win." Liz said in defeat  
  
Kyle smiled triumphantly.  
  
A few minutes later Kyles red mustang pulled up to the observatory and spotted Max and Isabel's jeep in the parking lot. They pulled in next to it.  
  
"I hope it is not Max" Kyle said "We have not exactly been friendly since that stunt we pulled in your bedroom that night"  
  
"I know" Liz said sadly "You two are not the only ones who haven't been exactly friends.Max won't even look at me anymore really. I mean he does but its...just not the same."  
  
They got out of the car and walked into the observatory. The spotted the clerk asleep on the counter top. They both laughed completely unaware about what they were about to see.  
  
"Should we wake him?" Liz asked motioning to the clerk.  
  
"Nah let him sleep we will only be a few minutes" Kyle said holding back another round of laughing  
  
"Do you sleep on the job like that Liz?" Kyle asked her playfully  
  
Liz laughed  
  
They entered the actual observatory to find the stars reflected on its ceiling.  
  
Liz was immediately awe struck as she looked up at the stars. Stargazing had become one of her favorite hobbies since Max healed her. She constantly found herself gazing up at them trying to guess which one was Max's. The night had become even more beautiful to her.  
  
Kyle looked over towards Liz smiling up at the stars. He was hit hard by a flood of memories they shared here.  
  
"Liz"  
  
"Hmm?" She answered  
  
"Do you remember when I brought you here for our first date?" Kyle asked as he smiled at her.  
  
"Of course I do Kyle.we had some happy times didn't we? Things weren't so confusing back then."  
  
"Yeah we did." He agreed "But I like it the way it is now. Just being your friend is great Liz. How bout you?"  
  
"Yeah" She answered softly "It is better now. I am just happy that we stayed friends." She smiled  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
Thats when they heard something coming from the corner  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kyle asked in a whisper  
  
"Yeah. What was that?" Liz whispered back  
  
Kyle didn't answer her.  
  
They both started to move in the direction of the sound. Neither one expecting what they found.  
  
When they got to the corner Liz stopped dead in her tracks. She gasped and her books tumbled from her hands onto the floor. The books made a loud crashing noice as they fell from her grasp which seemed to have frozen time. She couldn't move.she couldn't speak. Her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her  
  
Tess arched up against Max who was lying on top of her. His lips on her skin. Their hands were on each other. They both moaned, and their bodies glistened from sweat. Then Max looked up at her.  
  
Liz couldn't believe it she closed her eyes tightly willing the images away, but when she opened them they were still there. Max.her max with Tess! She felt the tears come and the strength come back to her legs. She let out a loud sob as she turned and ran out of the observatory.  
  
Kyle was glued to the spot. He couldn't take his eyes off the sickening sight before him. It didn't make sense.Max loved Liz, not.Tess. He wanted nothing to do with Tess. Then he was overwhelmed by a feeling of rage.  
  
Max turned around quickly when he heard Liz gasp and her books fall to the ground. She just kept staring at them before squeezing her eyes shut and running away. She had looked at him square in the eyes and his heart had shattered in that moment.  
  
He got up to run after her but Kyle quickly shoved him down next to Tess roughly. Max had never seen this look on Kyles face before. It was pure hate.  
  
"No Max you stay away from her.you and that tramp of yours need to stay the FUCK away from her!" Kyle paused trying to control his temper  
  
"God Max.you are such a FUCKING asshole.don't you realize how much she loved you? .And You." Kyle said looking directly at Tess with even more hatred than he had with Max  
  
"I don't have ANYTHING to say to you, you dirty whore"  
  
"You two belong together" Kyle spat out before chasing out after Liz  
  
"Liz...Liz. Liz wait!" Kyle shouted to Liz as he ran after her.  
  
Kyle ran out into the main room to find the clerk still sleeping and Liz rocking herself in the middle of the floor. He approached her slowly and then leaned down. She was still in shock.  
  
"Liz?" Kyle asked. No reply.  
  
"Lizzie, come on.lets get out of here."  
  
Liz didn't say anything she just kept rocking, so he picked her up and carried her out of the observatory and put her into his car.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
Liz and Kyle were brought back to reality when the flight attendant came on the intercom  
  
"We are now boarding for United flight 1759 to New York"  
  
"Now boarding rows one through six I repeat rows one through six only"  
  
"Well I guess that's us Lizzie" Kyle said  
  
"Yeah" Liz sighed as she stood up and pulled out her ticket before heading over to the flight attendant.  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Roswell, New Mexico- Later that day  
  
Max Evans drove through the town of Roswell with one thought on his mind.Liz. He was tired of hiding from her. He had to talk to her about what happened with tess. Tell her that it meant nothing and that he still loved her. The pained expression of her face flashed in front of him again. 'I don't see why she is so upset' he thought to himself 'her and Kyle looked pretty comfy not long ago' he quickly shoved that thought away and silently cursed himself for thinking it. None of that mattered now.he needed to talk to Liz. He had to make it right, he had to try.  
  
Max ran into the Crashdown and passed Maria who was yelling something unintelligible towards him  
  
"Max.max wait.she not." Maria sighed when he continued to run past her "she not up there"  
  
Max ran up the steps to Liz's home and pounded on the door impatiently until it opened to reveal Mr. Parker.  
  
"Where is she?" Max asked breathlessly "I need to talk to her!"  
  
Mr. Parker looked at him "Shes not here Max. You hurt her.it was too much. She never stopped crying, so she and Kyle.they left."  
  
"Ok well where did they go" Max asked growing angry "I need to see her"  
  
"You just don't get it do you Max? She doesn't want to see you.goodbye" Mr. Parker then shut the door on his face  
  
Max wasted no time before flying back down stairs to confront Maria. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the break room.  
  
"Where is she Maria?"  
  
Maria sighed "She is not here max"  
  
"I am aware of that Maria.Mr. parker told me as much! Where is she?" Max practically screamed "I need to know. I need to make it ok."  
  
Maria laughed at the last remark  
  
"Look Max.You hurt her bad.I've never seen her like this before. She isn't the same. She dried herself to sleep every night since she saw you with Tess. I mean her and Kyle refuse to separate.he has been staying here. They couldn't take it, they couldn't deal with seeing you and tess together. So they both left. They should be in the air right now, and that's all I will tell you. Don't even bother with Isabel Michael and Alex we are all rocks. We all feel the same way.what you two did to Liz and Kyle was incredibly low. I am sorry max but that is all I will say" Maria finished before getting up and going to go greet a table.  
  
"Maria, wait!" Max yelled  
  
Maria didn't even turn around  
  
"She's gone Max.get over it" she snapped  
  
****************************************************  
  
Liz stared out the window of the plane at the moving landscape below her. She had finally escaped! She knew that she would go back someday soon, but right now she couldn't. She and Kyle were going to have an awesome time in Sweden. They were not going to think about max and Tess.at all.  
  
Kyle Looked over at Liz. She didn't look to good.  
  
"what's wrong"  
  
Liz shrugged her shoulders "A lot of things"  
  
"Do you miss Max?" Kyle blurted out even though he already knew the answer  
  
"Do you miss the bitch.sorry.Tess?  
  
Kyle thought about it for a moment "Not as much as I thought I would. How bout you Lizzie?"  
  
"More than ever. Kyle I mean I knew what I did to him when I pretended to sleep with you. Believe me! Know one knows better than me, but part of me hoped that he would know, that my plan to push him towards her wouldn't work. I am such an idiot Kyle, but I did it for a very important reason" Liz paused briefly, wondering whether or not to tell him.  
  
"I will tell you why Kyle, I just can't right now.its to much. I am sorry though that I ruined your chance with Tess. Even though I Must say.you could do better."  
  
"Lizzie don't worry about it, Tess and I weren't meant to be, just like max wasn't right for you."  
  
The second the words came out of his mouth he regretted saying them. Liz' face dropped even further and her eyes welled with tears.  
  
"That's just it Kyle.I think your wrong. I think he's my soulmate, and I gave him to Tess. I have no one to blame but myself"  
  
Kyle didn't know what to say so he just pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I am here for you Lizzie, whenever you need to talk. Just remember we' re both in this together." Kyle smiled as he repeated the same words she had told him an hour earlier. He kissed her forehead and they both began to drift of to sleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
" I can't believe it." Isabel whispered  
  
She looked around to the other faces at the table Maria Michael and Alex. They all looked the same way she was feeling.like shit.  
  
"So that's it.they just left?!?!? Michael asked  
  
"Michael.we all agreed on this, even you!" Maria answered back  
  
"Yeah I know Michael sighed, "I just didn't think they would actually go through with it!"  
  
Michael hesitated a moment before continuing  
  
"It just feels weird not having them here. They are part of our group! Liz kept us all grounded, and Kyle.well.he was just Kyle! I just can't believe they are gone! Things will never be the same way again."  
  
"I know what you mean Michael" Alex agreed  
  
"Lizzie is like a sister to me. She and Maria are my best friends in the entire world and not having her around is.going to be tough. But I can completely understand why they left"  
  
"I still cannot believe that Max would do something like this. He LOVED Liz, not Tess. I mean Max would hardly give Tess the time of day! I mean I know Liz hurt him bad when she slept with Kyle but-" Isabel was cut off by the sound of Marias voice.  
  
'Gosh Liz is going to kill me for this' Maria thought to herself.  
  
Ummm.Guys. About that.there is something that I need to tell you.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Liz awoke with a start as the plane touched down. Sweden! She was finally here, and away from the mess that was her life in Roswell. Although she was thrilled to be in Sweden she still felt a familiar pang in her heart. She missed Max.  
  
'Lizzie what is wrong with you? Stop thinking about Max. He cheated on you.with Tess, the one person you despise more than anything. Of course he did think you had slept with Kyle. But how could he do it? It was clear that you still loved him I mean how could he not know? Everyone else knew." Liz realized what she was doing  
  
"Wow Lizzie talking to yourself in mental dialogue is never a good sign" She said aloud  
  
"Neither is talking to yourself out loud," Kyle said before letting out a nervous laugh.  
  
She looked over at Kyle who was nervously cracking his fingers. Liz smiled at this site  
  
"Liz I swear if I don't get off this plane soon I am gonna seriously freak out."  
  
"Kyle we have been on this plane for hours.what difference will five minutes do?"  
  
Kyle looked at her as if she was crazy  
  
"Everything Liz.My sanity! I am gonna snap. I need air!"  
  
By the time the plane had parked at the gate Kyle already had his seat belt unfastened and his carryon bags in his hands. The second the door opened Kyle bolted out of the plane.  
  
Liz emerged from the plane a few minutes later. Her eyes searched for Kyle in the crowd she found him instantly.not that he was hard to find!  
  
Liz looked at him. He was sitting Indian style in the middle of the floor taking deep breaths.  
  
Liz tried hard to stifle her laughter but she just couldn't  
  
"Kyle.what in the world are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Liz" He asked her in a know it all tone. "I am breathing. Cleansing my lungs"  
  
"Is that Buddhism again?"  
  
"For your information Liz Buddha helps me calm myself down, which I definitely need after being on that freaking plane for hours. So if you'll excuse me."  
  
"You wish is my command Buddha boy," Liz said with a laugh  
  
Liz waited patiently for Kyle to finish his breathing while trying not to let her mind wander back to Roswell.  
  
"So wow.Sweden! We are finally here!"  
  
"Yeah" was all Liz could muster  
  
"So lets go get our bags" Kyle suggested before placing his hand on her shoulders to guide her threw the crowd  
  
With the touch of Kyles hand Liz was hit by a blinding pain and dropped to her knees. She gripped her head tightly.  
  
Flash  
  
* A very attractive man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes.  
  
* A girl with long light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
* She and Max kissing on their first date  
  
* She and Max holding hands at school  
  
* Max sleeping with Tess  
  
* Max' eyes  
  
* The blond man kissing her instead of max  
  
* Max' eyes  
  
* The blond man holding her hand.  
  
* The blond man and the girl holding hands with her and Kyle  
  
* She and Kyle walking through the desert together as children  
  
* Stars  
  
End Flash  
  
************************************************  
  
"What?" Alex yelled, "Wait wait wait.so your telling me that Liz never slept with Kyle."  
  
Maria sighed "Yes Alex that is what I am telling you"  
  
"I just don't understand Maria.why in the world would she pretend to sleep with Kyle?" Alex asked with a puzzled expression on his face  
  
Maria cracked her knuckles and took a sniff out of her citrus vial.  
  
"Listen.Liz did what she had to do. This may sound strange but I am only telling you what Liz told me. Alright? Alright. She did what she did for us. Believe me Liz has never stopped loving Max for one second. Ok Max came to her from 14 years in the future...long gray hair and everything. He said that they had to change the future. He needed her to help his younger self fall out of love with her."  
  
"Why?" Isabel asked clearly confused.  
  
Maria sighed  
  
"The closer that he and Liz got the more alienated Tess felt until she left Roswell altogether. Well it turns out that Tess was key to our survival. With one of you missing you are not as strong, not a complete unit."  
  
"So wait.are you saying what I think your saying?" Alex asked  
  
Maria ignored him  
  
"Liz could not risk our lives so she had to try to get Max and Tess together. She did everything she could she told him she wasn't interested. She yelled at him and said that she could never have a normal life with him that she wanted children and for them to be safe. She told him she didn't want to die for him, but he just kept coming. Nothing she said was making him turn away from her. So she went to Kyle."  
  
Maria paused to keep a tear from falling  
  
"But wait this is the kicker on the night of the Gomez concert when Max saw them together was originally supposed to be the night that Max and Liz made love.I can't even imagine. But the plan worked and future max disappeared, and now Max is with Tess, and Liz well Liz is a huge mess. I think one of the things that really gets to her is that she did this. Once again Liz Parker sacrifices something she really loves for the sake of the others around her."  
  
The room was deadly silent.  
  
"This goes no where.tell Max or Tess, and I will beat you."  
  
"Tell us what?" Max asked with Tess trailing behind him  
  
***************************************************  
  
Liz sat up. The pain in her head was gone, but there was still a slight throbbing.  
  
Kyle was kneeling down beside her  
  
"Lizzie.are you alright?" he asked concern evident in his voice  
  
".Yeah Kyle I am fine." She replied  
  
"She's fine everyone.bad migraines! I have got everything under control." Kyle said in attempt to clear away the crowd that had gathered around her.  
  
"Lizzie what happened?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Honestly Kyle I don't know you touched me and then.I had a flash Kyle."  
  
"Oh excuse me" Liz said when she bumped into a couple.  
  
"Oh excuse me miss you dropped this," the man said handing Liz her scarf.  
  
Liz looked up at the couple and gasped  
  
"Its you!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Liz could hardly tear her eyes away from him.he looked exactly the same as he had in her vision. Very tall, muscular, and the most piercing blue eyes.the exact color as Tess'. It was though some force was drawing her to him.and it scared her.  
  
"Who are you?" Liz asked still staring at him.  
  
He smiled at her to reveal pearly white teeth.  
  
"Come with us first and lets get you two settled in-"  
  
Liz cut him off.  
  
"No who are you?" Liz demanded 'we are not going any where with you until you tell us who you are!"  
  
He pondered this for a moment and the replied  
  
'Well I'm not from around here."  
  
Liz knew where this was going but could not form the words to say it. Kyle helped her out  
  
"So where you from?"  
  
He raised his index finger and pointed up, and then further still.  
  
"You're an alien?" Liz stated flatly.  
  
"Well I prefer the term-"  
  
"Stop it!" Liz screamed  
  
"God are you like reading my mind or something?"  
  
She asked as she put her hands on either side of her head as though to block him from her thoughts  
  
"Are you using your like.your special alien powers on us now? Huh? What no come back? Well I must say I am disappointed."  
  
The man didn't say anything just kept staring at her, which only managed to piss Liz off even more.  
  
Kyle looked over at them. 'Man she is pissed' he thought to himself 'I would seriously hate to be in this guys shoes. She is pretty bitchy when she's mad' Kyle coughed to hide his laugh  
  
"Lizzie calm down"  
  
Liz was shocked at his comment and it showed on her face.  
  
"Kyle.you of all people should agree with me. This is no time to be calm! They're aliens Kyle. And we don't know if they are the good kind or the bad kind yet!"  
  
"Liz" Kyle smiled and put his arm around her shoulder  
  
"Getting angry and yelling about these two and their.somewhat different heritage in the middle of an airport isn't going to do any of us any good."  
  
Liz looked around knowing he was right and sighed, "God I should have know. I came to Sweden to get away from aliens and you.you followed me out here! What now? What do you want from us? Who sent you?"  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"She said you would be like this.but I didn't believe her." He paused and looked her over again "This is Serena" he said pointing to the girl beside him "And I am Evan.Evan Stevens. Its nice to finally meet you Liz.Kyle" he said as he stuck his hand out to Kyle  
  
"Yeah I am sure the pleasure is all ours." Kyle replied coldly before shaking his hand  
  
"Who said I would be like this? He didn't respond  
  
"Who said I would be like this?" She asked again this time he laughed a little.  
  
Liz was getting pissed again. She didn't like playing these little games. Who was he talking about? Did max send him? Did Kivar? Why was she feeling this strange pull towards him? She needed answers and no one was giving her any.  
  
Serena smiled at Liz and she felt better there was something about this girl that.felt familiar somehow. Liz calmed down a little.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Liz. We have heard a lot about you." Serena turned from her and glanced at Kyle. "We know you have a lot of questions, and they will all be answered. Lets just get your belongings and get you settled."  
  
"Alright" Liz replied, and her and Kyle followed behind Evan and Serena to the baggage claim.  
  
"Do you think we can trust them?" Kyle asked  
  
"I don't know Kyle.I feel like I know Serena somehow. I get a vibe from her that is really familiar.almost like we have met before. Liz shrugged  
  
"I am not sure about Evan though." She stated plainly  
  
Kyle almost laughed at this  
  
"You got that too?" He asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, he seemed very interested in you Liz. When he looked at you.I don't know."  
  
Liz cringed at this 'then it wasn't just me' she thought. 'Kyle noticed it too.' Liz wasn't sure what to make of Evan she was drawn to him, but it didn't seem right. She was supposed to be with Max.well at least she thought she was. She wasn't too sure anymore. He hadn't even tried to see her in the week before she left. He didn't even try to explain himself and his actions, and she didn't know how to take this. Was he just scared, or did he feel that he didn't need to explain himself. Maybe they were in love. Maybe he had finally gotten over them. Maybe.he doesn't love her anymore. 'Ok Liz stop thinking about Max, and stop talking in inner dialogue. If Kyle knew you were doing it again he would think you were crazy'  
  
They quickly grabbed their bags from the baggage claim and headed out towards Evan and Serenas car.  
  
Once they were on the road heading for Liz and Kyles new home Evan spoke  
  
"Go"  
  
"What?" Liz asked puzzled  
  
"You two have a lot of questions to ask so go. Ask away." He stated  
  
"Alright I got one" Kyle replied  
  
"Who sent you? Why are you here? And most importantly what do you want with Liz and myself?"  
  
Evan smiled  
  
"Actually Kyle that was three questions." Evan laughed but then saw the look Liz and Kyle were giving him from the back seat he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well as you know Serena and I are aliens. We both come from Antar. Don't worry Max did not send us. We were actually sent here by Max and Isabels mother Queen Alana. Of course she is no longer ruling the planet now that Kivar has control. We will not hurt you. We were sent here because we know what happened with Max and Tess. What happened was not supposed to happen. We aren't sure why it did. As you probably already know Liz. Max was intended for you. Even when they were married Tess was nothing to Max."  
  
"Ok. Well why are you here why do you want me and Kyle?" Liz asked  
  
"Because you are needed.I am sorry but I cannot tell you too much on this subject at the moment."  
  
"And why is that" Kyle asked frustrated  
  
"Because we are not permitted to," Serena answered  
  
"Things would grow too complicated, but believe me you will know shortly as to why you are needed."  
  
They pulled into the driveway of their new house  
  
"Wow" Liz said amazed  
  
"Yeah" Kyle agreed, "It is so much bigger than what it looked like in all the pictures."  
  
"Lets go in side" Liz smiled They linked arms and went in to check out their new place. They both went into all the rooms and claimed their own.  
  
"This ones mine" they both said as they entered the master bedroom. They stared at each other trying to decide who should get the room before Kyle said  
  
"Rock paper scissors"  
  
"Best two out of three" Liz added  
  
They both prepared for the game  
  
Liz knew she had this one in the bag. Kyle always chose rock on the first try. No matter how many times she beat him he always chose rock  
  
"Rock paper scissors" they said simultaneously  
  
"Ha Ha" Liz smiled triumphantly "Paper beats rock"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Lets get on with the game"  
  
'Now if I remember correctly' Liz thought 'his next move will be scissors'  
  
"Rock paper scissors"  
  
"Rock beats scissors! Whoohooo!!! Alright! I get the room! I get the room! Na na na na na." Liz taunted as she jumped around her new room.  
  
Evan watched from the door at Liz and Kyle. He smiled slightly at the scene in front of him. God she was beautiful. 'What in the world was max doing with Tess when he could have had her' he thought to himself. 'Oh well his loss is my incredible gain' Not that he didn't like Tess. Tess was great, she would have been his intended, and he had been quite upset about her thing with max.that is.until he met Liz. 'Wow she is so great' he took one last look at her before walking away. He couldn't have her catching him staring at her now could he?  
  
Evan walked out into the living room and sat down next to Serena on the couch.  
  
"Do you think she will except you?" Serena asked with wide eyes  
  
"She has to" Evan replied, "She doesn't really have much of a choice. The future of our planets depends on it. She will be queen that much is certain, and she must produce an heir with someone of royal blood. Her intended was Za.but when he slept with Tess he changed everything. I still don't know what caused this Serena, and that is very disturbing."  
  
"But you are not her intended. Max is. Don't you see that you will NEVER be able to replace him Evan! You are not meant to be king. He is!"  
  
  
  
Liz cut her victory dance short when she remembered something  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"Liz what's wrong"  
  
"I forgot to call Maria in the excitement of room picking. She is probably worried sick."  
  
"Well then call her" Kyle said stating the obvious  
  
'What does it look like I am doing smart guy?" Liz asked sarcastically pulling out her cell phone  
  
"Will that work from here? Kyle asked  
  
"Yeah its international!"  
  
Liz quickly dialed Maria cell phone number  
  
  
  
"Uhh.nothing" Maria answered as max and Tess walked over to the booth and sat down  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" max asked  
  
"Nothing" the entire group chimed  
  
"Well it obviously is something.what's this all about?"  
  
"Its none of your business Max. It doesn't concern you.anymore." Alex stated hinting at the fact that it was about Liz.  
  
There was a deadly silence for a moment which was broken by the ringing of Maria' cell phone.  
  
Maria dug through her purse to get it  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Liz. How was the trip?"  
  
Max jumped from his seat when he heard her name spoken  
  
"Maria! Is that Liz let me talk to her!" Max yelled  
  
Maria held the phone out of his reach and climbed out of the booth. She ran into the womens restroom and looked the door.  
  
"Michael, you guys keep him out there." She yelled through the door.  
  
"Sorry Liz. Max was being a psycho."  
  
"Oh nothing important. Who cares anyway."  
  
"So how is Sweden so far?"  
  
"Oh, and the house?"  
  
"You beat him again didn't you"  
  
"He always chooses rock first," Maria laughed  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Wait! What is up with all the drama Liz what's wrong? Did something bad happen to you over there?"  
  
  
  
Liz waited anxiously for Maria to answer the phone. It took a while so Liz assumed that it was probably stuck in the bottom of her purse or something.  
  
"Hey Maria"  
  
"Yeah Its me. It was long, and tiring" Liz said standing up  
  
She could hear quite a commotion in the backround And she thought she heard Max's voice. She heard a door slam before Marias voice came back over the line  
  
"That's ok. What was he doing Maria"  
  
"Sweden is great Maria. Me and Kyle just got settled"  
  
"Oh it is so great. It is really big. We both wanted the same room so we played rock paper scissors"  
  
"Yeah I did" Liz smiled at Kyle who looked at the floor  
  
"I know.He is so predictable" with this Kyles head shot up and he glared at her  
  
"Maria" Liz said in a somber tone "There is something I need to tell you"  
  
"Something happened at the airport today"  
  
"No no no Maria Me and Kyle are fine. It's just that well I had a vision when Kyle touched me. Don't even ask cause I don't know why. But in this flash I saw these two people Maria, and then minutes later we bumped into them in the airport. Their names are Evan and Serena, and they are aliens. Maria just don't say anything right now.let me finish. So anyways they say that they have been sent here by max and Isabel's mother Queen Alana because of what happened between Max and- anyways they said we are needed and they refuse to tell us anymore on the subject I just wanted to let you guys know. Maria you can't tell Max or Tess. This is important. They cannot know where we are. Do you understand? Alright well I gotta go for now Do you want to talk to Kyle? Alright maybe some other time. Ok well Maria I will call you soon. Bye.  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"With-"  
  
"Aliens????"  
  
"Ok yeah I won't tell them"  
  
"I understand"  
  
'No I better not Max is probably trying to tear down the door to talk to you"  
  
"Ok bye" Maria said as she hung up the phone  
  
She walked out into the restaurant again and was immediately bombarded by questions in every direction  
  
"Hey hey hey" she shouted  
  
"How is she?" Max asked in a desperate voice  
  
"Honestly Max she doesn't want you to know, and as her best friend, I am not going to tell you ANYTHING about her and Kyle...you either Tess." Maria shot an evil glance over to Tess  
  
Tess shrugged and sneered at Maria slightly.  
  
Maria glared right back at Tess.geez she was such a bitch! What did Max ever see in her? I mean how completely desperate and obvious could you be. Maria felt like slapping the girl. She had taken advantage Max and Liz's relationship at the time and had gotten him to sleep with her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep calm.  
  
'Her and Kyle' Maria's words rung out loud in his head, and he was once again transported back to Liz's window. She and Kyle lay on her bed undressed.laughing together. Why did he feel guilty about what happened with Tess? Liz slept with Kyle. He felt a stab of pain shoot through him.even thinking about it hurt. He shouldn't feel bad about anything. Liz obviously didn't feel the same way about him as he did for her. Tess on the other hand loved him, and he decided he would make the most of that.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
1 year later  
  
"Come on Michael." Maria yelled as she pulled on his arm.  
  
"Maria I don't want to see your stupid chick flick!" Michael whined and tried to pull away from Marias grasp  
  
Maria glared at him "Michael I refuse to see another one of your shoot em' up movies, and you  
  
owe me anyways or do I have to remind you of last nights dinner experience."  
  
"Maria...plea-" Michael was cut off as Maria put her hand over his mouth  
  
"Tacos.Michael, are not acceptable for ones 18 month anniversary. I was thinking more Chez  
  
Pierre, but no. I get Taco Bell. Instead of jewelry I get a subscription to sports Illustrated! What  
  
am I ever going to do with that Michael? WHAT-WERE-YOU-THINKING?" She enunciated each  
  
word with a smack to his head.  
  
Maria shook her head. Michael was so clueless sometimes. Sports Illustrated! He probably got it so he would have something to read at her house. Maria saw red.  
  
"Ow Maria. Hey I'm sorry ok! Lets see the movie already!"  
  
They both turned around when they heard an eruption of laughter  
  
Michael glared at them  
  
"Shut up" he snapped.  
  
The laughter grew louder.  
  
Isabel whipped the tears away that were forming in her eyes and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder to keep from falling.  
  
"I told you she wouldn't go for the subscription Michael" Isabel laughed.  
  
Alex calmed himself down enough to agree, "Yeah Michael I mean come on, the last sport Maria participated in was.Well I can't even remember." Alex ducked as Maria threw a shot his way.  
  
"You missed," He laughed  
  
Max stood back and watched with a smile. He felt Tess come up from behind him and wrap her arms around him. He didn't pull away. Of course he never loved her. Tess was nothing compared to Li.he stopped himself and mentally smacked himself for thinking about her. Liz was gone.he hadn't heard a thing from her or Kyle in a little over a year, and Maria and the others hadn't told him a thing. He began to wonder if they were ever going to come back. He pushed those thoughts away and pulled Tess closer to him and started walking into the theatre. He had to live in the future not the past.  
  
"Hurry up you two. Were gonna miss the movie!" Maria shouted to Alex and Isabel  
  
"We'll only miss the previews!" Alex shouted back  
  
"The previews are the best part silly!" Maria yelled before pulling them both into their seats.  
  
When everyone had taken their seats the theatre became dark and everyone quieted down.  
  
"Shhhhh. It's starting." Maria whispered at the other 5.  
  
"Maria your shhhhing is louder than our talking!" Michael whispered to her  
  
"Michael don't push it" Maria answered  
  
Alex smiled and took a drink of his cherry cola. He looked up at the screen and it dropped from his hands. He gasped.  
  
"Maria.Maria."  
  
"What?" She answered  
  
"Is that Lizzie? Is that really her?" Alex asked in amazement  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Isabel said "Lizzie is in the movies now!! How lucky is she!?!?!?"  
  
"Pretty freaking lucky if you ask me" Maria answered back "but I always knew Lizzie would be something special."  
  
"She's looking pretty hot too" Michael commented  
  
Maria answered him with a smack "Hey. That is Liz you're talking about. MY boyfriend should not be calling MY best friend hot. He should be calling me hot. You may say that Liz looked very good with her hair red but the hot/gorgeous/breathtaking comments will be saved for me"  
  
"Will you all shut up? I am trying to watch Liz!" Alex yelled in frustration.  
  
"There is no way she did that leap. Actually I bet she did none of this dancing." Tess said venomously.  
  
"Actually Tess dear." Maria replied with fake sweetness. "I know for a fact that Liz performed all her own moves in this movie. When she left Roswell she took up ballet and dance full time again. Its how she got started in acting."  
  
"Your just a stupid jealous gerbil bitch" Maria said to herself. God she so wanted to tell her off right then and there. But she restrained herself.barely  
  
"Yeah Tess. That sounded a lot like jealously if you ask me." Isabel commented, "Center Stage When does that come out?"  
  
Tess Ignored Isabel and snuggled closer to Max  
  
"Disgusting" Isabel, muttered to herself. Tess really had no shame. Max belonged with Liz and she knew it. Don't worry Tess Isabel thought to herself. When Lizzie comes back she'll give you quite a challenge regarding Max's feelings. She was brought out of her thoughts when Alex answered her previous question.  
  
"I don't know it didn't say now please be quiet. We are going to get kicked out!" Alex whispered to them.  
  
"We really have to go see that" Isabel added quietly "Holy crap"  
  
Isabel closed her eyes why had they been so stupid. Talking so openly about Liz in front of Max.He wasn't over her no matter how many times he said he was. She was the love of his life. Tess was just.well she was just there. The right place at the right time. When Liz and Kyle came back.he would be in trouble. He would take one look at her and fall in love with her all over again, and drop the stupid bimbo. Isabel smiled at the thought then turned towards the three on the other side of her and whispered for them to stop talking about Liz and Kyle. As if on cue all four of them turned and looked at Max. He was just staring transfixed at the screen.  
  
Max couldn't take his eyes off of her. He hadn't seen her since she and Kyle walked in on him and Tess in the observatory. And his heart warmed at the sight of her. He hadn't missed Tess's rude comments, and she had a right to be jealous. Liz was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. Her normally brown hair was now a brilliant shade of red and a little wavy. He wanted very badly to run his fingers through it, to feel if it was as soft as he remembered it being. He wished that this wasn't just a preview so that he could watch her for hours. he would never get sick of watching her. She brought out something in him that no one else did.he missed it. He wanted the moment to last forever. Suddenly all the love for her that he had shoved into the back of his mind came flooding back to the surface for a brief moment. Then he remembered that she was no longer his. They had both given themselves to another. She wasn't even in Roswell anymore; she hadn't been for a year. Even if she was what would she want with him anyways she was staring in movies now. She was too good for him. He quickly pushed all thoughts of Liz back to their spot in the back, and looked down at Tess and smiled. He just prayed no one would bring it up, but he knew that it was very unlikely.  
  
They all watched the movie in silence.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Liz sat on her bed and looked down at the ticket she held in her hand. One- way trip to Roswell, New Mexico. She sighed. She had grown to love it in Sweden I mean sure it was no United States but it had been her home for the last year. More than anything she was afraid of returning. She had no idea of what she would encounter when she got there. She didn't know how she was going to react when she saw them together.an actual couple. Just thinking about it made her physically sick. She had accepted her destiny, but she still couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she were in his arms that night. She closed her eyes. Everything was so confusing. Future Max told her she couldn't be with max. Queen Alana told her that they didn't know why she wasn't with max, that he was originally supposed to be her destiny. She had changed all that when she pretended to sleep with Kyle. They still don't know what went so wrong in the future that caused future max to travel back to me. All the signs pointed to the Marriage of she and Zan as the beginning of an age of peace. She sighed again. There were so many questions that hadn't been answered. She looked up at a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Evan opened the door and walked into her room.  
  
"Whats wrong Lizzie?" He asked as he sat down beside her on the bed he looked down at the ticket in her hand "scared about going back to Roswell?"  
  
"Yes. I am very scared"  
  
"There is nothing to be afraid of Lizzie" He said as he pulled her into his arms "I will be right there with you every step of the way"  
  
Liz wrapped her arms around him and breathed him in. It didn't affect her at all. She remembered how much she loved they way Max smelled. A scent that was so entirely his own. A mixture of cologne, his leather jacket, and just.max. Evan didn't smell like anything special. And it really bothered her the way he always called her Lizzie, and he knew she didn't like it. That title was reserved for only her closest of friends. Kyle could call her Lizzie, Maria, and Alex could call her Lizzie.Evan could not. She didn't love him, and she probably ever would. He had become like Kyle to her.a friend that you could talk to. He would never be able to replace Max. No one would be able to replace Max. He had ruined every other man for her. None of them could compare. Damn you Max.  
  
"I'm scared.but I will be alright. I have a week till our flight. I will be fine. Plus I am really looking forward to seeing Maria, Alex, Isabel, And Michael." Liz confessed  
  
"That's good Lizzie. Well dinners ready." He flashed her his grin. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah a little" She answered with a smile "Evan please stop calling me that." Liz asked politely.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry Liz. Right this way my lady" he said in his best English accent  
  
"Ok Alfred" Liz laughed as she took his arm.  
  
When they entered the kitchen Liz smiled Kyle and Serena were passionately kissing. Seemingly oblivious to the outside world.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Serena pulled away and looked down. She lifted her eyes back up to Liz and smiled brightly.  
  
"We're getting married Lizzie! We're getting married!" Serena shouted as she ran into Liz's arms.  
  
"Oh my gosh Serena I am so happy for you! When did this happen? I want details! When is it? Where are you having it? How can I help?" Liz fired  
  
Serena laughed at her enthusiasm  
  
"He just proposed Liz. Lizzie. I want you to be my maid of honor! Will you?"  
  
Liz squealed in happiness  
  
"Of course I will Serena I would love to be your maid of honor. Oh my gosh oh my gosh. I have never been a maid of honor before. Oh I am so excited. I have to tell Maria" Liz finished in a breath  
  
Liz pulled away from Serena and walked quickly over to Kyle, and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Hey you" She said with a punch to the shoulder  
  
"Congratulations Kyle! You picked a good one. You two are going to be so happy together I just know it!" Liz finished as she pulled him into another hug.  
  
"Thank you Liz. Are you crying?"  
  
"No" Liz said as she whipped the tears from her eyes "Its just that I am so happy for you Kyle. Your one of my best friends. I can't wait for the wedding."  
  
"Thanks so much Lizzie. Your one of my best friends too! I even considered asking you to be my best man, but we thought you would prefer a dress rather than a tuxedo."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure.bridesmaids dresses are usually vile ugly things." She laughed.  
  
"Congratulations you two" Evan added as he walked over and smacked Kyle on the back. "I wish you both all the happiness in the world!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Max.Max" Michael whispered  
  
Max rolled over onto his side  
  
Michael sighed and tried harder  
  
"Max.Max. It's me. Let me in man. It's freezing out here."  
  
Max opened his eyes and pulled himself out of bed. 'Michael. Damn I almost got away.' Max thought to himself.  
  
"I thought you were done with this whole night time visiting thing Michael. I mean you you're your own place"  
  
He shrugged  
  
"What can Maxwell. Old habits die hard. So How ya doing?" Michael asked in his best buddy buddy voice.  
  
"You better have something more important than that to say to me since you woke me up at" Max looked at his clock "3:30 in the morning. Michael just cut the crap. I know what you're here for and I am fine, so just go tell the other three that I am over Liz and seeing her didn't affect me at all. I am with Tess now." Max added trying to convince himself at the same time  
  
Michael climbed through Max's window and sat down on the bed beside him  
  
"See Max.I don't think you are. I saw you when you saw her today. You are not over Liz, and you may never be. No matter how many times you say it it won't make it true. You know I am right."  
  
"Michael even if you were right. Liz is gone. I don't know where she is and no one will tell me. She obviously doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
"Max you slept with Tess!" Michael yelled  
  
"She slept with Kyle!" Max yelled back  
  
Michael was silent.  
  
"And why are you all of a sudden sticking up for Liz so much?" Max asked  
  
"You know Maxwell. I am not really sure on that one.but for some reason I have been feeling a bond with her lately. I don't really understand it, but I do know that I want to protect her." Michael pondered that for a moment  
  
"Oh well"  
  
"Michael.its late, and I am tired."  
  
"Alright I get the hint" Michael replied as he took out the sleeping bag and rolled it out onto the floor  
  
"What are you doing Michael?" Max asked  
  
"What can I say Old habits die hard.." Michael smiled before crawling into the sleeping bag.  
  
Max sighed he climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. The second he did Liz's face flashed before him. This was going to be a long night, he thought.  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, shhhh. Lizzie its going to be fine." Kyle comforted and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Liz pulled away from him and started pacing in the terminal  
  
"Tell me again Kyle why we are here! Why are we going back to Roswell? I liked it in Sweden! Didn't you like it in Sweden?"  
  
"Liz. Liz. Calm down. Of course I liked it in Sweden, but don't you want to see Maria and Alex again? Lizzie you have to calm down. Evan and Serena are going to be back from the bathroom in a minute. Do you want them to see you like this?" Kyle asked  
  
Liz shook her head and tried to calm down.  
  
"You know I could show you some breathing exercises if you want. They always help me calm down."  
  
"No that's alright Kyle. I think I'll be alright."  
  
"You were rambling again Liz. Geez, you are acting like Maria. What is wrong? You are usually the one to calm me down."  
  
Liz sighed  
  
"I am just not looking forward to seeing certain people when we get there. And like seeing Max alone wouldn't be hard enough! I get Tess too, and from what I've heard from Maria they are practically joined at the hip! And Kyle why in the world are you so calm I would think you would be as bad as me!" Liz fumed  
  
"Nope Liz I am completely content. I just asked the most wonderful women in the world to marry me, and she said yes. I don't give a rats ass about Tess anymore. Serena is incredible, and ten times the alie-" he looked around at all the people and corrected himself.  
  
"czchecloslovokian" Tess is. She is the one for me. Besides why do you care so much about seeing Max and Tess? You have Evan."  
  
"Because I don't love Evan" She mumbled  
  
"Sorry Liz I didn't hear you."  
  
"I just said that your right Kyle. I do have him" Liz smiled a little too brightly  
  
Kyle mentally kicked himself and was reminded that Liz wasn't as lucky in love as he was. Serena was his soulmate he was sure of that, but Liz. Well Liz had already found her soulmate in Max. She didn't love Evan.not like she loved Max, not even close. He sighed to himself before glancing back to Liz who was lost in thought.  
  
"Hey you two what ya doing?" Evan asked as he came up from behind Liz and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Kyle looked up startled  
  
"Evan god you scared me." Kyle admitted  
  
"Ah my baby was scared" Serena taunted as she planted a quick kiss on his forehead.  
  
"They should be boarding soon" Kyle said "Liz does Maria know we are coming?"  
  
"Yeah she said she'll be right there to meet us at the airport. Hopefully she brings Alex. I miss them both so much." Liz replied  
  
"Now boarding flight 1283 to New York"  
  
"Well that's us" Evan chimed  
  
***********************************************  
  
The doors to the Crashdown jingled as Alex walked in to join the others already seated at one of the booths. Before Alex could make a move to the table Maria rushed up to him  
  
"Alex Alex!!! Guess what!!!!" Maria asked in a hushed tone  
  
Alex took a moment to ponder his response  
  
"Umm The last two dentists caved and now they all say to chew with trident after meals." He smiled  
  
"No no no silly" Maria said with a smack to the head  
  
"Hey you can't treat me like that.I am not Michael!" He protested  
  
"Alex listen. Lizzie and Kyle are coming home."  
  
"When!?!?" Alex said  
  
"They're plane lands in a few hours. We HAVE to meet them at the airport. Alex they are bringing Serena and Evan too. Oh wow I can't wait to meet them. Oh and to see Lizzie and Kyle again! I am soooo excited!"  
  
************************************  
  
Max watched in amusement as Maria flew across the restaurant to greet Alex.  
  
"Michael.what in the world has gotten her so excited? Look she is even flailing her arms. Wow whatever it is it must be big."  
  
Michael and Isabel shared a knowing glance  
  
"Yeah I guess." Michael replied  
  
Maria and Alex started to walk towards their friends  
  
"Now remember Alex. We are silent about this. I really don't think Liz and Kyle want Max and gerbil meeting them at the airport with us."  
  
"I think your right. Don't worry Maria. I'm a rock." Alex added before sitting down beside Isabel  
  
Everyone looked up at Maria.  
  
"What?!?" She asked  
  
"We saw the flailing" max laughed  
  
Maria glared  
  
"I was not flailing.I was gesturing" she said with a wave of her hand  
  
Tess laughed  
  
"Maria that was definite flailing"  
  
Maria bit the inside of her lip to keep from losing control. She felt her fists clench and hoped nobody noticed. One of these days she was going to kick her ass Maria thought to herself. Tess had it coming to her. She was practically begging for it.  
  
Maria sat down and leaned against Michael.  
  
"So uh...what was so exciting anyways?" Max asked  
  
Maria jumped into sleuth mode  
  
"Oh I just got the new Incubus CD.you know Brandon Boyd rocks my world, oh wow he looks so hot in the new video, with his shirt un buttoned and his-"  
  
"I think we get the picture" Michael interrupted  
  
"That still doesn't explain why Alex was so excited"  
  
'Well you know Brandon Boyd rocks my world." He said in his best Maria.  
  
"Don't hit me please he said as he shrunk behind Isabel"  
  
"Now you know how I feel," Michael laughed  
  
"Ahem" Maria cleared her throat  
  
"Alex I think we should be going. We have to pick up some things before we do that thing tonight."  
  
Alex looked puzzled for a moment  
  
"Oh, oh right that thing, the thing that we have to do tonight." He kissed Isabel on the cheek and whispered to her  
  
"See you two later"  
  
"Well that was weird" Max commented  
  
"Yeah I wonder what they are up to," Tess agreed  
  
Isabel shrugged  
  
"I have no idea. Well Max I am really tired. I am going to take the jeep and go home. Can you catch a ride with Tess?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine" Tess replied  
  
"I think I am going to head out too. Izzy can you give me a ride?"  
  
"Sure Michael. Alright see you at home Max. Tess." She acknowledged  
  
"Well I guess its just you and me then." Tess added  
  
"Yeah" This wasn't so bad, maybe a little time with Tess would help him get his mind off of Liz. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since he saw her in that preview. She haunted his dreams and filled his waking hours. He looked up and there she was standing behind the counter in her uniform. She began to walk towards him and everything else disappeared. She came up to his table and spoke.  
  
"I missed you Max."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
She looked down and her hair spilled across her face.  
  
"Could we make it work Max? Could we be together again?"  
  
He stared up at her silent. He was too shocked to move, so she did.  
  
He saw her walk even closer to him and before he knew what was happening she was straddling him.  
  
"Liz.Tess is right beside-"  
  
Her finger over his lips silenced him  
  
"Shhhhh. She doesn't matter. Nothing else matters Max, just you and me.  
  
He could feel her breath coming out in little puffs. Her lips were only inches away from his. He could feel her legs wrapped tightly around him, and he longed to kiss her. It had been too long since the last time their lips touched...too long. He saw her lick her lips and all his control was lost he dived at her knocking her into the table. And attacked her lips. He heard a purr from the back of her throat, which drove one out of him as well. She was driving him crazy. He had almost forgotten what a kiss from Liz could do to him. He moved his assult to her neck. She arched her head back to give him more access. Her nails raked up and down his back and she cried out  
  
"Max oh Max"  
  
"Max.Max" Tess yelled  
  
"Huh?" He said as he was pulled into the present.  
  
"Well are we going or are we just going to sit here?"  
  
"Uh yeah uh. Just give me a second.I have to go to the bathroom. ;)  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop and the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign"  
  
"Kyle breath." Liz ordered  
  
"I need to get off this airplane Liz."  
  
"Kyle we are here we just need to wait for them to open the doors. We are in second row first class. We will be off very soon."  
  
"I don't know if I can wait that long"  
  
"Try the breathing exercises."  
  
"To confined a space"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Where are they?" Maria asked impatiently  
  
"Maria we have only seen two people come out so far. I am sure they are coming"  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and looked over the bald man in front of her. She pushed through the waiting crowd and made her way to the front  
  
"There they are" Maria shrieked!  
  
Kyle was running out of the ramp followed very closely by Liz. Kyle stopped in the middle of the room and took a deep breath.  
  
"Lizzie!!" Maria shouted as she flung herself at Liz  
  
"Maria!" Liz gripped onto her friend for dear life. She pulled away. "Oh gosh I have missed you so much. We have so much catching up to do! I mean it is just not the same only talking on the phone."  
  
"I know. Oh Lizzie. I am so happy your back."  
  
"Heey share the wealth" Alex said as he came up behind Maria  
  
"Lizziepoo" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Alex. Gosh I have missed you. You need to tell me everything that has happened that I don't know already. Wheres Isabel and Michael? Did they come."  
  
"Were right here" Isabel said  
  
"Izzy. It is soo good to see you"  
  
"you too Liz. We all missed you"  
  
"Yeah" Michael said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Roswell's not the same with out you."  
  
"So where is Kyle?" Alex asked confused "Didn't he come?"  
  
Liz laughed and pointed over to the floor where Kyle was doing his "breathing"  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
"He has a problem with long flights."  
  
Liz felt a pair of arms wrap around her and looked around to see Evan.  
  
"Oh gosh I am so sorry. You guys this is Evan. Evan this is Alex Whitman, Maria Deluca, Isabel Evans and Michael Geurin." Pointing to each of her friends as she said their names.  
  
"Nice to meet you all"  
  
"Where is Serena?"  
  
"Over there with Kyle"  
  
Serena helped Kyle up off the floor and started walking towards the group.  
  
"Hey everybody! It's great to be back. I would like to introduce you to Serena.my fiancé."  
  
After all hellos and congratulations had been said and all baggage collected they found themselves on the road to Roswell. Liz pushed open the door to the Crashdown and heard that familiar jingle, and the sounds of her friends laughing behind her. She smiled to herself Oh yes she was home.  
  
  
  
To be continued. Part 6  
  
  
  
The group of friends was settled around a large table at the Crashdown talking of old times and sharing amusing stories about each other.  
  
"So there we were fighting over a room, now I being the smart one challenge him to rock paper scissors. Now I have known Kyle forever and I have never lost. He has a pattern. He always chooses rock first, and sure enough he chose rock as his first choice." Liz laughed  
  
"That's enough Lizzie, or do I have to share some stories about you?" Kyle challenged  
  
'You don't scare me Valenti" she countered  
  
"Then he went on to chose scissors. He always chooses it second."  
  
Maria was laughing hysterically  
  
"Liz remember that time in second grade when Kyle and I played rock paper scissors to decide who would take the pet mouse home. He was doing it then too."  
  
"One time when Liz and I were dating I caught her dancing with a mop to "I touch myself" while cleaning the floor."  
  
Liz turned beat red but did not back down  
  
"I caught Kyle Dancing and singing to "I touch myself" in his boxers while cleaning the kitchen. I think that worse" Liz beamed with pride  
  
Everyone erupted into hysterical laughter.  
  
After a few moments Michael was finally able to calm down enough to agree with Liz.  
  
"Your right Liz Kyle doing it is definitely worse"  
  
Then he got up and did an impression  
  
Michael ran his hands down his chest while singing in a high voice.  
  
"I touch myself" Michael sang out and grabbed his butt.  
  
"Michael sit down" Maria commanded  
  
"As fun as it is poking fun of Kyle over breakfast is I don't think he can take much more, I have never seen him so red."  
  
Liz was on cloud nine. It was so great to be surrounded by all of her friends, and to see her family again, and Her parents were thrilled to have her back home. She loved sitting here joking with her friends. It had been such a long time since she had been with them, she didn't know how she survived a year apart from them. The only person that was missing was Max. She hadn't seen him yet and she didn't think she would for a while. He didn't even know she was back. She didn't think the others had any intention of telling him either. They knew the situation would be.uncomfortable for around 6 people at least. She knew that she would see Max eventually, Roswell is a small town they were bound to run into each other. She hoped for it and feared it at the same time. What will he think? Would he still be angry about the Kyle situation? They had never talked about it. Does he hate her? Does he even think about her? So many questions danced around in her head, and it was beginning to make her feel a little uneasy.  
  
  
  
"Well I am out I have plans with Maxwell." He said before he gave Maria a kiss and headed out the door.  
  
"I wish I could hang out with you longer" Alex said, "but Isabel and I have permanent plans. We have tickets to see Save Ferris"  
  
"I can't wait" Isabel confessed  
  
"Tomorrow Liz you me Maria and Serena are going shopping. It will be girl time. Loads of fun."  
  
"Sounds great. Serena you in?" Liz asked  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great" Isabel smiled  
  
"Well we got to go see you all later."  
  
"What about you Maria you have plans too?" Kyle asked  
  
"Unfortunately I have to work a double shift today which starts in about an hour."  
  
"Hmm well I Guess it's just us four then today" Evan observed  
  
'Very astute observation" Liz smiled.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do today?" Liz asked the group  
  
"well it is really nice out it would be a shame to waste it indoors." Serena suggested  
  
"How about basket ball?" Kyle asked  
  
***********************************************  
  
Isabel was deep in concentration. Liz and Kyle coming home was going to cause a lot of controversy in their little group especially since Liz brought back a blonde hottie with her. What was Max going to think? She hoped he didn't get hurt, because even though he is with Tess he never got over Liz Parker. He tries to hide it but she could tell. She was his sister it was her job. She didn't know what to make of this Evan guy there was something about him.Serena too, but the vibes from her were different. They didn't really know much about either of them. Maria never told us anything, just that they were dating Liz and Kyle.  
  
Alex looked over at Isabel she hadn't said a word since they left the Crashdown. He wondered what she was thinking about  
  
"What's on your mind?" he asked  
  
"I was just thinking about the whole Liz situation. Should I tell max or not Alex? I don't want anybody to get hurt, but I have a feeling they both will be. When he sees her with Evan and she sees him with tess.well I don't think it will be pretty, and then there's Evan how will he feel? Does he know everything about Liz and Max? Could he get hurt too?" Isabel sighed  
  
"I don't know what to do Alex."  
  
Alex wrapped his hand around her shoulder and pulled her against him  
  
"That is a touchy subject Isabel. Liz and Max are bound to run into each other eventually and if I had to bet on it I would say that it is probably going to be pretty soon. Roswell is only so big. Izzy just don't say anything let them find each other and see what happens, they have to see each other, they have to talk it out.on their own. Hopefully they can become friends again, although I don't think there is any chance of Max and Evan becoming friends, and I know that Liz would rather chew her own arm off than to call tess a friend."  
  
Isabel laughed at this  
  
"thanks baby you always know how to cheer me up" She tilted her head up and gave him a long slow kiss. Alex's breath had become short and quick and, she could feel his heart beating faster. She looked up at him and he had his eyes closed  
  
"How bout we just.skip the concert?" Alex asked trying to collect himself  
  
"Typical male"  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Ok so it is the battle of the sexes me and Serena versus you and Kyle. Its make it take it and, and the first to 21 wins" Liz explained  
  
"Alrighty then. Lets get this game started" Kyle shouted  
  
"you girls are going down" Evan taunted  
  
"Serena strategical meeting" Liz yelled  
  
The guys watched the girls form a two person huddle  
  
"What are they talking about do you think?" Even asked  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is its not good. Believe me I know both of them they play dirty.especially Liz. Frankly I am a little scared."  
  
"And what's up with the two person huddle?"  
  
"Women" Kyle replied, "They get their sports mixed up."  
  
Liz and Serena walked slowly up towards the guys  
  
"Lets go"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"here we are"  
  
"You know Michael we wouldn't have to come to the park if you hadn't broken the hoop at my house."  
  
"It was an accident" Michael defended  
  
"Michael your name is not Michael Jordan, it Geurin."  
  
"Thank you for clearing up my identity crisis, I don't think I would have ever gotten through it if it wasn't for you" he said sarcastically as he took a shot."  
  
"Hahaha. Your funny."  
  
"Evan" a voice called  
  
Max turned around and looked at Michael  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"I could have sworn."  
  
********************************************  
  
"Serena pass!" Liz shouted  
  
Serena tried to pass but It was blocked by Kyle.  
  
"Evan" Kyle yelled as he passed the ball to him.  
  
There was no way Liz was letting them win so she ran up and jumped on Evans back. She covered his eyes with her hand. He began to run around trying to find Kyle to pass the ball to.  
  
"Evan"  
  
When Evan turned towards where the voice was coming from he began to stumble backwards with Liz still holding on to his back.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Evan" this time Max turned toward the correct direction of the voice, only to have a girl fly into him.  
  
"Oh gosh miss are you ok?"  
  
The girl looked up at him and her eyes widened in shock  
  
"Max?!?!"  
  
Max closed his eyes tightly for his fantasy to go away, he couldn't very well have himself another fantasy in the middle of the basketball court, there were no bathrooms in sight, but when he opened his eyes she wasn't gone she was just standing there with her big doe eyes looking intently at him. He had to be careful he could very easily get lost in those eyes.  
  
He found his voice  
  
"Liz? Is it really you?" He asked astonished  
  
She nodded her head  
  
"Yeah we.uh just got back last night"  
  
That is when he noticed the blonde guy get up from the floor. He brushed himself off and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Dang Liz.you do play dirty"  
  
He saw the look on both Liz and Max's faces  
  
"Do you guys know each other or something? Well I'm Evan Stevens.Liz's boyfriend  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
Liz's boyfriend. Liz's boyfriend. Liz's boyfriend. Liz's boyfriend. Liz's boyfriend. He kept repeating it over and over in his mind. At first it didn't even make sense to him. Liz wasn't supposed to have another boyfriend; he was supposed to be her boyfriend. He felt numb. He felt cold. An image kept creeping into his mind that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of. He closed his eyes and tried to push it away but that only made it clearer, sharper. He imagined this new guy Evan Stevens, Liz's boyfriend with Liz holding hands with her, kissing her, making love to her for hours. He saw everything in vivid detail. And he closed his eyes once more willing the hurtful images away. When he opened his eyes again they were gone but replaced with one just as bad.  
  
"Are you ok baby" Evan asked Liz with concern  
  
"you really flew into that guy"  
  
Liz looked down and nodded her head. She couldn't believe all this was happening. Of all the places to see Max again it had to be here in the park, and she just had to go flying into him.with Evan right there beside her. She raised her eyes to look at Max and immediately wished she hadn't. He had the most pained expression on his face, and it seared her soul to know that she was partly responsible for putting it there. She felt herself being drawn into his eyes almost like they had never been apart. She reached out and extended her arm to him.  
  
Max looked at Liz's hand and reached for it. An instant before they touched.  
  
"Liz! Please explain what is happening here," Evan asked with a hint of anger.  
  
Liz jerked her head towards Evan and remembered why she wasn't with Max in the first place. She withdrew her hand as Tess flashed before her eyes. She turned towards Evan with a pained expression  
  
"Evan can we go home?"  
  
Evan looked at Liz with worry  
  
'What's wrong Lizzie baby? Are you feeling ok?" He asked as he put a hand to her forehead  
  
Liz nodded her head quickly.  
  
"Yes I uh.I just need to go home"  
  
"Ok sure lets go" he replied and grabbed her hand to take her home.  
  
Max watched all this happen, and he closed his eyes to fight back the tears that were forming there. He saw the way Evan was with Liz, the way he looked at her, and he wanted it. He needed it. He needed Liz like a thirsty man needs water. But with this confrontation a hope was born within Max that he hadn't felt in over a year. Liz didn't look at Evan the way she used to look at him, no there was nothing special in the way that she looked at Evan, and For a brief instant he saw love in her eyes when she reached down to him. a brief incident before it was replaced with a look of betrayal. He knew he deserved it.he did betray her.with Tess. And he was still with her. The thought sickened him, and he decided then and there that he would soon remedy that fact.  
  
Michael came running over to where Max was still lying, and helped him up  
  
"You ok man" he asked  
  
Max simply nodded his head  
  
"I am going to be fine Michael." He smiled  
  
Michael looked at the smile on Max's face  
  
"What are you thinking Maxwell?" He asked  
  
"I have to get her back," He said as he watched Liz's departing form.  
  
As soon as these words were out of his mouth he felt himself being turned around roughly. Max's eyes flew up to the person, and he was amazed at who he found himself staring at.  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"Listen Max" Kyle demanded  
  
"I heard what you said, and let me tell you something. If Liz does by chance forgive you.you better not hurt her again. I don't give a shit who you are. If you hurt Liz Max I WILL kill you."  
  
Kyle's face softened.  
  
"That girl has been through enough. Seeing you with Tess max.it nearly killed her."  
  
Kyle looked Max directly in the eyes and then walked away with Serena in tow  
  
"Who's that Max asked as he rubbed his back where he fell on it.  
  
"Now Max don't you think you've stolen enough women from Kyle?" Michael joked  
  
Max glared  
  
"Michael I was being serious"  
  
"That's Serena.Kyle's fiancé"  
  
Michael pondered for a moment whether or not to tell him the whole 'She's an alien.they both are' he decided to let Liz tell him if she wanted to.  
  
Max's eyes widened  
  
"Kyle?!?! Getting married?"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Liz honey what's wrong? Why are you walking so fast?"  
  
Liz slowed down and looked at Evan  
  
"Gosh Evan I am so sorry. It just all a little over whelming.being back in Roswell. I wish that little scene back there could have been avoided" She sighed  
  
"Liz what DID happen back there" he asked  
  
Liz sighed again, and stopped walking.  
  
"That guy back there."  
  
Evan nodded his head  
  
"The guy you flew into"  
  
"Yes.that one. Well that was Max."  
  
The realization hit him hard. That was why she freaked out so much. 'So that was Max' Evan thought and couldn't help but be jealous. Max Evans was what Liz wanted in a man. He was the exact opposite of himself. All brown hair and brown eyes compared to Evans blonde and blue. He didn't see it at the time but looking back on it now Evan realized that she had never looked at him the way she did Max Evans a few moments ago. He wanted to say so much to her, ask so many questions but all he said was  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Liz Liz" Kyle breathed as he ran up behind her.  
  
"Lizzie are you ok?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug  
  
She nodded her head  
  
"Kyle I am fine" She assured  
  
Kyle gave her a knowing look  
  
Liz sighed Kyle knew her to well. The truth of it was she wasn't fine. Seeing Max again shook her up. He had this amazing effect on her, and she didn't understand what it was about him that never failed to turn her upside down. Before then she didn't know that it was possible to have so many mixed feelings about one particular person.  
  
Liz sighed again and whispered loud enough for only Kyle  
  
"Later"  
  
Kyle nodded his head in understanding  
  
"Smile for me Lizzie"  
  
She looked up at him and managed a tiny smile  
  
"Thank you Kyle.you always know how to make me feel a little better"  
  
He smiled even bigger  
  
"I try, but I am leaving the real work for Maria."  
  
She nodded her head in agreement  
  
Kyle placed his arm around Liz's shoulder and pulled him snug against him and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie. He won't hurt you again. I promise."  
  
They stayed like that the rest of the way to the Crashdown.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Why don't you guys head on home? I am going to go in and talk to Maria" Liz suggested  
  
"Yeah you two. I am anxious to see where my fiancé will be living." Kyle smiled and pulled Serena to him  
  
"Plus I'll help you start unpacking"  
  
Evan came up to Liz and put his arms around her waist  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" he asked  
  
"Yes! I am fine! Now go. Shew."  
  
He backed away and then finally turned around to follow Kyle and Serena.  
  
Liz let out a long breath and drew another one in slowly. She reached up and let her dark hair fall down her back. She closed her eyes and just let the sun beat down on her for a moment before reaching for the door to the Crashdown.  
  
"Well well well. What do we have hear?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Oh God. Are you serious?" Maria asked Michael in a whisper  
  
Michael nodded his head  
  
"Well Spaceboy.how did she take it?"  
  
"Alright I guess." Michael stammered  
  
He never knew what to say in these types of situations.  
  
"Maria are you sure we should be talking about this HERE?" Michael asked  
  
"Max is just right over there" He said and glanced over at Max who was staring at something right outside the Crashdown. Michael followed his gaze  
  
"Well at least she hasn't seen Tess yet." Maria stated  
  
"I think you spoke too soon"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Its little Liz Parker home from wherever the fuck she was. I hope you don't mind.not that I care.that I am not too thrilled to have you back." Tess continued venomously.  
  
Liz turned around to stare at the gerbil herself, and felt something inside of her snap.  
  
"Wow Tess it's been a while.have you put on some weight?" Liz asked with a smile.  
  
Tess stared at her smugly  
  
"That's impossible with Max as a boyfriend.he keeps me in top physical form." Tess replied going straight for the throat.  
  
Tess had cut straight to the bone with that remark and Liz was transported instantly back to that night at the observatory.the night that in many ways her world had ended. But Liz didn't let it show. She would not let Tess have the satisfaction, so she just smiled at her.  
  
"I am glad you're happy with my leftovers Tess.I for one don't enjoy sloppy seconds. Oh and in case you don't remember Tess.in this life he loved me first."  
  
With that the door opened and Maria appeared  
  
"Yeah Tess, and I loved that part about how uh.oh what was it again. Oh yes that Max keeps you in top form. What does he do tie a picture of himself to the ceiling and let it dangle in front of your treadmill, because really Tess it is common knowledge that you and Max have not done what I think you were implying since Liz and Kyle caught you last year."  
  
When Tess didn't say anything Maria laughed and pulled Liz inside  
  
"Come on Liz. Lets distance ourselves from this." Maria looked Tess up and down with a disgusted look on her face  
  
".Skanky Tramp. Really Tess where do you buy your clothes?" She finished before letting the door close in Tess' face.  
  
Tess stood outside fuming then she saw Max sitting inside with his eyes fixed on Liz. She stormed into the Crashdown and headed straight over to Max. She gave him a seductive smile and pulled him to her lips.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Maria that was so awesome! Did you see her face?" Liz laughed  
  
"Well I try. Besides I don't think you really needed me. You were doing pretty damn good yourself out there."  
  
Liz smiled brightly at Maria  
  
Maria looked at her friend. She loved seeing her so happy.  
  
"You know I think that is one of the first genuine smiles I have seen out of you since you have been back Liz. Maybe we should harass Tess more often" She said and looked down as she took off her apron.  
  
"What do you say?" Maria asked but Liz was no longer paying attention to her. Her eyes were focused on Max and Tess kissing at the counter.  
  
"Liz?" Maria asked as she looked up.  
  
"Liz what's wrong?" she demanded before she turned around and saw for herself.  
  
God what was she thinking in coming back here. Liz thought to herself. She knew that somewhere in the back of her mind she had always hoped that when she came back things would return to the way they used to be. That Max would see her and fall back in love with her. She kicked herself for being so naïve. 'Wake up Liz, and Stop living in your dreams.' There was no chance for her and Max and the sooner she realized that the better. She turned around and walked into the break room.  
  
"Liz! Liz! Wait." Maria shouted as Liz fled into the back  
  
Maria looked over and glared at the two before heading into the back after Liz.  
  
********************************************  
  
Max felt repulsed and pushed Tess away roughly. One minute he had been watching Liz.which was at one time his favorite hobby, and then Tess was just.kissing him.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He asked and looked around for Liz. She was nowhere to be seen, but he did see Maria shoot him several dirty looks and disappear into the back.  
  
"Shit" He swore  
  
"What Max what's wrong?" Tess asked innocently, and draped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Get off me!" Max spat as he pushed her away  
  
"But you love me Max." She pleaded  
  
"NO. I don't Tess. I have never told you I loved you." He got up and started moving towards the back of the restaurant  
  
"But Max its our DESTINY" Tess hissed as she tried once more to cling to him  
  
Max merely brushed her off  
  
"Just go away Tess"  
  
"It Destiny Max.you can't fight your destiny" She screamed as she stormed out of the Crashdown.  
  
Max headed towards the break door only to be stopped by Michael  
  
"Oh no. No you don't want to go in there." Michael said seriously  
  
"Max I need to see her. I need to explain-  
  
"Max let me tell you something. In that room you are going to find a hurt Liz and a VERY pissed off Maria who is not afraid to resort to violence. You REALLY don't want to go in there."  
  
Max stepped back and brought both hands threw his hair  
  
"Your right Michael. Gosh what a great start at winning her back."  
  
"Cheer up old buddy." Michael said with a slap to the back "At least your not the one who is going to have to deal with Maria."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Liz honey are you ok." Maria asked softly  
  
Liz looked at Maria not even bothering to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Lizzie. God I am so sorry you had to see that. Man I am going to beat the shit out of that girl."  
  
Liz wiped some of her tears away with the back of her hand  
  
"Oh Maria. I was fine until I saw that. I guess I was still hoping that there was some hope for us.that we could somehow get back what we had before I pretended to sleep with Kyle, but."  
  
Liz shook her head  
  
"It's never going to happen.its too late for us."  
  
"Liz I don't understand this. I mean I know Max was your first love but, you have Evan now, and he seems to care about you a lot."  
  
"He does" Liz chocked back a sob "but Maria he's not Max. When we kiss, nothing special happens; there are no fireworks like when Max and I kissed. It's just not the same Maria. I am with him because I really have to be. Its just.he's not Max"  
  
Maria wrapped her arms her best friend and pulled her close.  
  
"Liz. God I hate to say this right now because I would really like to strangle Max at the moment, but if you REALLY love him.don't give up. Tess is NOTHING compared to you."  
  
Maria paused for a moment debating wether or not to continue  
  
"Liz have you given any thought to telling Max what really happened with Kyle and future Max that night?"  
  
Liz sat up straight and locked eyes at Maria  
  
"No! And you can't either. Max can never know that I didn't sleep with Kyle Maria. It could ruin everything"  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Part 8a  
  
  
  
Maria shook her head  
  
"Why Liz? What are you not telling me?" She asked  
  
Liz sighed she had always known that she would have to tell maria someday.  
  
"Its a long story"  
  
****************************  
  
"Where do I put this one?" Kyle asked as he carried a heavy box into the house  
  
"In the kitchen" Serena replied after quickly reading kitchen in large writing across the side of the box.  
  
"Alright" Kyle said before disappearing into the kitchen  
  
Serena shook her head. She loved Kyle but sometimes she worried about him. She looked up as Kyle returned with another box.  
  
"Kitchen" he said with a smile.  
  
"I seemed to miss it on the last box, but I saw it on this one."  
  
Serena smiled. She was getting married.  
  
******************************  
  
In the kitchen Kyle found Evan busy unpacking  
  
"Evan"  
  
Evan turned his head and acknowleged Kyle  
  
"Kyle"  
  
Serena peaked her head into the kitchen  
  
"Hey you two I am starved so I am going to go pick something up. I think we got the last of the boxes out of the truck so why don't you guys finish unpacking the kitchen. And make sure to wash the dishes before you put them away, they are probably very dirty from the move. Oh and one more thing there is a load of laundy in the wash, when its done spinning please put it in the dryer. OK Thanks." then she left leaving two very dumbfounded guys standing in the kitchen  
  
Kyle turned around and started pulling items out of a box  
  
"Well you heard the woman"  
  
Evan laughed  
  
"Man she has got you so whiped"  
  
"I am not" Kyle retorted  
  
Evan laughed. They went on in silence for a few moments  
  
"Kyle can I ask you something?" Evan asked  
  
"Sure man"  
  
"Its about Max"  
  
Kyle sighed inwardly. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"He's with Ava right?"  
  
"Its Tess on Earth, and yes as far as I know"  
  
"So I'm not going to have any problems with him?"  
  
"Problems?" Kyle asked  
  
"Is he going to try to win back Liz? Thats what I am asking."  
  
Kyle thought about it for a moment before replying  
  
"Its a possibility."  
  
Evan sighed heavily  
  
"Thats what I thought. I saw the look on his face...but whats even worse is I saw the look on hers. I mean I'm not stupid. I knew It would be hard to take place of her destiny, but I am trying Kyle."  
  
Kyle came up and patted him on the back  
  
"I know you are Evan."  
  
"Do you think...she'll go back to him?"  
  
Kyle sighed  
  
"Listen man. I don't really know. With Liz and max nothing is ever really certain, but does it really matter. They can't be together remember. Max made a big mistake."  
  
Evan smiled  
  
"I guess your right"  
  
"Of course I'm right. Now get back to work"  
  
*************************  
  
"OH MY GOSH"  
  
"Maria calm down."  
  
"How can I calm down Liz? Do you ahve any idea how big that is. And you waited until now to tell me! Does Kyle know?" Maria shouted  
  
"Yes Kyle knows." Liz answered  
  
"You told Kyle before me!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I didn't tell Kyle. Evan and Serena told us both"  
  
This seemed to calm Maria down a little  
  
"So what are they? Like roy-"  
  
"Shhhh. Maria someone will hear you" Liz hushed  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
"Can we just not talk about this right now?" Liz pleaded  
  
"Fine your off the hook for now, but don't think that we will not be having this conversation at a later time"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Maria went over to the door and peered out  
  
"Liz why don't you go upstairs take a nice long bubble bath and lye down. You have had a long and emotionaly day. You must be exhausted."  
  
"Maria I have to talk to him sometime" Liz said  
  
"Well not right now. You march yourself right upstairs young lady, and when you wake up from your nap come downstairs and I will make you some soup."  
  
Liz smiled at her friend  
  
"I love you Maria. Waht would I do without you?"  
  
"I honestly don't know Liz, but it would not be good"  
  
*************************  
  
"Gosh are they ever going to come out?" Max asked running his hands through his hair.  
  
Just then Maria came through the double doors with an angry face and she was looking in their general direction  
  
"I don't like the look on her face" Max said quietly  
  
Michael nodded his head  
  
"Your right. That is deffinately not a good look"  
  
"Maybe we should leave?"  
  
"Uh huh." Michael nodded  
  
"I think that would be a good idea" He said as Maria advanced towards them.  
  
They got up to leave but didn't get very far  
  
"Hold it! Your not going anywhere"  
  
*****************************  
  
Liz sat on the edge of her tub in her bath robe and poured bubble bath into the hot water filing the tub. The scent of Strawberrys filled the air and Liz inhaled deeply. Maria was right this was just what she needed. She dipped her toe into the water testing its temperature. Just right. She shed her bathrobe letting it fall to the floor and stepped into the water. She sunk down into the bubbles and felt herself relax immediately. The day had been very stressful. Of all the ways to see max again she just had to fly into him at the basketball court...wwith her boyfriend watching. Liz sighed and sunk even deeper into the water. And to make the day even better she was lucky enougth to seeTess and Max play tonsil hockey in the middle of the Crashdown. Liz moaned. Why should she even care about Max or whose throat he sticks his tongue down. He couldn't be with her even if she wanted him to. She lifted her leg up out of the water watching the bubbles run off of it. As much as she wanted to deny it Max Evans had gotten to her again. She had only seen him for maybe 5 minutes all together but he had gotten to her somehow. She didn't understand these feelings. Max cheated on her! With that slut. She shouldn't be feeling this way towards him. She brought her leg back into the water creating a splash. Max was her past. She had to focus on her future now. Evan.  
  
***************************  
  
Max turned around to see hurricane Deluca in all her fury. Green eyes blazing with fire. She was scarry.  
  
"Maria what you and Liz saw is not what you think" Max tried  
  
"Oh" Maria said sarcastically  
  
"So I didn't see you with Tess down your throat a minute ago"  
  
"Well you did but its not what you think"  
  
"Well then what is it Max because all I know is that you and your skank of a girlfriend just upset my bestfriend and when she is upset that makes me upset and when I am upset Space boy over there doesn't get any action"  
  
Michael shot Max a death glare.  
  
Max winced  
  
"Look Maria I want Liz back. I was planning on breaking up with Tess but she came in and started kissing me-"  
  
"And you let her?!?!" Maria interupted  
  
"No! Maria just listen. I pushed her away but by that time you and Liz had already gone into the back room, and I tried to follow but Michael said that it probably wasn't such a good idea" Max explained quickly  
  
He saw the fire in her eyes die down a little.  
  
"So your going to dump trailer trash?" Maria asked  
  
"yes" Max sighed.  
  
"Girlfriend you are my friend too, so let me warn you. Just because you break up with the gerbil doesn't mean Liz is going to come flying back into your arms. You have got to work for her love again. Have got to earn her trust back.. You lost it when you slept with the bitch. And Liz well...she has a boyfriend."  
  
"Evan?" Max asked  
  
"Yeah. Well she has got it in her head that she is supposed to be with him, not you. And honestly I don't blame her. You made a big mistake and now your paying for it."  
  
"I know. Maria I need to see her."  
  
"Oh no you don't. Liz has had a tough day. You will not be seeing her tonight. Now shew. Get out of here both of you."  
  
*************************  
  
Max drove down the streets of Roswell towards his house, and he had had every intention of doing what Maria had said but then he saw the flower shop and he knew he had to see Liz that night. He pulled over and went inside He purchased a dozen white roses and then headed back to the Crashdown. He pulled into the alley below her balcony to avoid Marias wrath and quickly started to climp up the fire escape to her balcony. When he reached the top he looked around it hadn't changed a bit since the last time he had been up here. Candles sat all over the ledge and the lawn chair still sat in its place. he took a deep breath and climbed in her window. He inhaled deeply. Strawberrys.  
  
**************************  
  
Liz let the water drian out of the tub and she got out and dried herself off. She brushed her hair and wrapped a towel around her before opening the door to her room.  
  
"Max" she said dropping the towel  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
  
  
Part 8b  
  
  
  
Liz stood there in shock. It was almost as if she were glued to the floor. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Somewhere a little voice inside of her head was screaming to her that she was in fact naked and standing in front of a man. However Liz didn't hear the voice, either that or she ignored it. She was completely focused on Max Evans.  
  
Max couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked once or twice to make sure he wasn't imagining it, because knowing him he could have been. When the vision in front of him didn't disappear he sucked in a breath and the flowers in his hand fell to the floor. His eyes traveled the length of her body memorizing every detail. He felt himself grow hard immediately at the sight of her. She was beautiful. Glorious. He had thought she was amazing in his dreams but even they did not live up to the real thing.  
  
His hooded eyes stared longingly at her lips. They were slightly open and inviting, and he wanted nothing more than to fell them against his. He traveled further down to the slopes of her breasts. They looked like the perfect Size to fit in his hands. Her rosy nipples were standing out like points and he dared to hope that she was being as effected by this encounter as he was. He moved downward to her slim waist, and then further down to the seductive curve of her hip. He felt his breath become labored. He continued his heated stare to the creamy skin of her thighs. Finally his gaze settled on the dark patch of hair that hid her from his eyes. For as long as Max could remember he had fantized about being with Liz being buryed deeped inside her while she cried out his name in pleasure.  
  
Max finally was able to tear his eyes away from Liz's body and look at her beautiful face. She was a littel flushed which he found incredibly sexy. He watched as she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and bit on it for a moment before l;tiing in slide back out. How he longed to be her lip at that moment.  
  
All rational thoughts flew out of Liz's mind whe she glanced into Max's normally honey brown eyes. They were now black with desire and she imagined hers were much the same color. She felt her self flush under his intense inspection. Lust shot through her entire being and pooled between her legs.  
  
Max inhaled deeply in an attempt to get oxygen he so badly needed. Breathing had never been this hard before, but what suprised him was the scent that filled the air. Could it be possible that she wanted him as much as he wanted her? He grew even harder at the thought if possible. Her smell was intoxicating, and lured him more and more into the Liz induced fog he was curently in. It was a mixture of vanilla and strawberrys and her own unique scent. Max felt his control slip away more and more as every second passed. He couldn't stop himself he strted moving towards her. Seeing her in this way was simply too much he couldn't control himself. His body moved at its own accord.  
  
Liz saw Max start to advance towards her, and if she had been in a normal state of mind she would have stopped him. She would have realized that it wasn't right, that they couldn't be together, that they were both with other people, that those people would get hurt, but as he came closer none of those thoughts entered her mind. Her entire being was crying out to Max.  
  
He stopped right infront of her and ran his fingers through her hair. It had been too long. Too long since he had ran his hand through her silky strands and felt each peice slid between his fingers. He heard a little moan escape her lips and he just had to kiss her.  
  
When liz felt Max run his finger through her hair she couldn't help the small moan. It had been too long since she felt this gesture from him and she couldn't hide her responce.  
  
Max lowered his lips to hers and grazed them softly with his. They were so soft everything he remembered them being. He moved in again and laced a hand through her dark hair. He licked her bottom lip asking her to open up to him, when she did his tounge entered and danced with hers. She tasted so good. He couldn't beleive he had lived over the past year without her. She was addicting and he needed more.  
  
Liz was in heaven. How had she forgotten how incredible kissing him actually was. The way his tongue moved against hers the way he tilted her head to kiss her more deeply. She couldn't help it and wrapped her arms around his neck  
  
When Max felt her tiny hands go around the back of his neck he let out a low growl and grabbed her hip to pull her even closer to him. He felt her nipples poking into him through the thin material of his tee-shirt and he moved her up against the wall. He stuck his knee between her legs to remove some of the pressure building inside of her and groaned when he felt her warm center press into his thigh. He was quickley running out of breath, but what was air compared to kissing Liz.  
  
Liz moaned deeply. She couldn't imagine anyone making her feel the way she was feeling at that moment. Max was the only preson who could turn her on as much as he did by only looking at her. No one would ever be able to affect her so deeply, especially not Evan. EVAN!!  
  
The name shot through her mind like a bullet. She abrubtly pushed Max away. How could she have let that happen! On her fist day back even! And things had gotten so out of hand so quickly! She knew that she had to remain a virgin till her wedding night Queen Alana had made that clear!  
  
"MAX!" Liz screamed  
  
Max was stunned by Liz's sudden change and stood in shock until she started screaming at him. This wasn't good. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her when he saw her but he couldn't help it.  
  
Liz struggled to grab the towl off the floor and wrap it securely around her  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked angerly  
  
"Well I was just wanted to bring you these" He said quickly as he bent over to retrive the flowers on the floor  
  
"Here"  
  
He was rewarded with a smack across the face. He was stunned. Liz had never hit him before  
  
"What are you still doing in here? Get out"  
  
He was too shocked to move so he just stood there with a hand rubbing his now sore cheeck  
  
Liz was looking extremely pissed yelled  
  
"MARIA"  
  
Upon hearing this Max was gone he jumped out of the window and climbed down the fire escape within seconds. He got in his jeep and drove off. He did not want to be anywhere close to Maria wen Liz told her what happened. 'Well that went real well' Max thought to himself as he got into his jeep and drove off  
  
************************  
  
Upon hearing Liz's scream Maria ran up the staris to Liz's room  
  
"Liz whats wrong hun"  
  
When Liz didn't say anything Maria took in her friends appearance. Liz was most definately flushed, her hair was tossled, her towl was tightly clutched around her, but what had to be the dead give away as to the cause of her appearance and her anger were the white roses lying on her bed. She wanted to be angry but couldn't.  
  
"So I guess Max couldn't stay away huh?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 9a  
  
Isabel leaned back onto the cool grass. Her head was slightly bobbing to the music. She couldn't believe she was here. Alex was the greatest. Tickets to Save Ferris. Her favorite band. It was beautiful out. The sun had just set and the stars were just beginning to twinkle in the sky.  
  
Alex leaned over towards her and whispered  
  
"Venus will be in the sky tonight"  
  
Isabel smiled at him  
  
"Are you having a good time?" He asked  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you so much Alex this is perfect." Isabel said leaning over to place a soft kiss on his lips  
  
Then it got even more so.  
  
The band finished "Goodbye" and the soft sound of Let me in filled the Air.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Alex said extending his hand  
  
"But all these people-"  
  
"They don't matter. Dance with me?"  
  
Isabel smiled and placed her small hand into his larger one.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and held her close  
  
Let Me In  
  
I've been watching you and all you do  
  
For quite some time  
  
Knowing all the ins and outs of you  
  
I should've known what was on your mind  
  
But all the world is spinning round and round  
  
Inside my head tonight  
  
I will fall into the darkness  
  
And I fear I will never see the light  
  
Both were completely oblivious to the stares and smiles directed at them. They were both completely caught in the moment.  
  
I've been watching you and all you do  
  
For quite some time  
  
Knowing all the ins and outs of you  
  
I should've known what was on your mind  
  
But all the world is spinning round and round  
  
Inside my head tonight  
  
I will fall into the darkness  
  
And I fear I will never see the light  
  
Isabel sighed. This was heaven. She loved dancing with him. He was one of the only guys who was actually taller than her, and it felt so nice to lay her head on his chest. Alex was perfect for her! He was always doing the sweetest things. She remebered how she had treated him back in the beginning of High School! What had she been thinking! Alex was exactly what she needed. She smiled and snuggled in closer to him  
  
So let me in  
  
All that I wanted from you  
  
Was something you'd never do  
  
So let me in  
  
Oh please tonight  
  
Don't let this end  
  
Tonight  
  
I'll Fall  
  
Alex too was in heaven. He had been with Isabel for a while now but every once in awhile...like every five seconds, he would have to remind himself that this goddess was actually his girlfriend. He didn't just love her for her appearance. No Isabel was beautiful on the inside as well! Once she let the Ice woman mask drop she had a heart of gold.  
  
Through no light the darkness seems to be  
  
So very strong  
  
How does one alone against the world  
  
Find the strength to carry on?  
  
What happened to the way we used to love  
  
It seemed as though life had just begun  
  
But now that love has come and gone to fade away  
  
Like the setting sun  
  
Cuz' you won't let me in.  
  
Alex suddenly smiled remembering a recuring dream he had in Sophomore year  
  
"Isabel" he said witha smile  
  
"Yeah" she murmered against his chest  
  
"Have I ever told you about a dream I had of you in 10th grade?"  
  
Isabel looked puzzled  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
Alex laughed a little obviously embarrassed  
  
"I was so obsessed with you back then. you were my dreamgirl...still are, but anyways It would always be you and me. We were In a class room together in school. dancing to this song. You were wearing this-"  
  
"Red dress" Isabel finished for him  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" Alex asked  
  
"Just a guess" She said with a secret smile  
  
  
  
All that I wanted from you  
  
Was something you'd never do  
  
So let me in  
  
Oh please tonight  
  
Don't let this end  
  
Tonight  
  
Cuz' I'm starting to fall  
  
So let me in  
  
Of course she had remembered the dream. It had been the sweetest thing that had ever happened to her until then! It proved that Alex had always thought of her as more than...an object. that he had always loved her.  
  
God she loved him.  
  
It was all that I wanted from you  
  
It was something you never knew  
  
To let me in  
  
But not tonight  
  
For this is the end  
  
Tonight  
  
I fall  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Max couldn't believe it! He had just seen Liz and kissed her. God he loved kissing her. And she was so beautiful. He had thought he was never going to be able to see her like that...and he may not ever again after that stunt he pulled, but he couldn't help it.  
  
He just couldn't control himself. The girl of his dreams was standing there.  
  
Wet!  
  
Naked!  
  
Incredibly kissable!  
  
He couldn't help himself. She probably hated him right now, but if he were to die right there on the spot he would die happy. He had to get her back! But first he had a little pesky problem to deal with.  
  
Tess.  
  
*************************  
  
Liz was fuming!  
  
She didn't know who she was more angry with Max...or herself!  
  
She had just CHEATED on Evan! She felt like shit! He had never done anything wrong to her and she had gone and made out with her ex boyfriend days after she arrived in Roswell!  
  
When did she become so weak! She let Max do this to her again! he never failed to screw up her life, well he wasn't going to let him do it again!  
  
They were done for good!  
  
Over.  
  
Completely over.  
  
She was with Evan! And even if she wanted to get back with Max, WHICH SHE DIDN'T, she couldn't. He made his choice. He choose Tess  
  
Why he choose Tess was a mystery to her but...  
  
'Stop it Liz' she told herself  
  
She would not let him hurt her again!  
  
Liz turned to her best friend!  
  
"I can't believe you! Do you. Do you have any idea what he did! What happened!"  
  
"Judging from the fact that you have no clothes on I can take a guess" Maria said reminding Liz of her lack of attire  
  
"Maria! I am serious! How could he do that?" She said as she went to her dresser to grab some clothes  
  
Maria sighed and sat on Liz's bed  
  
"He wants you back Liz. Plain and Simple."  
  
"But its impossible! And besides I am with Evan!"  
  
"I don't think Max cares about evan too much."  
  
"But thats not fair Marai! I have a life! How can he just come into it again and decide to screw up everything good that I have!"  
  
"Its not going to happen! We are done" Liz continued.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Maria said seriously.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
